The other Ultimate Lifeform
by DeathWa1ker
Summary: The world renown hero Sonic the Hedgehog has disappeared and all the clues point back at Dr Eggman. When a few weeks later a group of Eggman's robots leaded by a new hedgehog start atacking GUN who is going to stop this new threat?


Sonic and Co are all owned by Sega/Sonic team.

This is my first fic, and English not my main language, so I'd like to apologize for any and all spelling/grammatic errors you may find.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Prologue **

* * *

In a meeting room in the dark a video is been projected on the wall. The video shows a security camera recording of the Chemical Plant Zone in West Side Island during an assault by Sonic and Knuckles. The assault proceeds normally, they both are advancing without problems, except small confrontations with Eggman's robots, until they arrive at an area flooded by a strange chemical, Sonic and Knuckles look for another way inside, they decide that the only way to proceed is to dive in the flooded area, and after verifying that the liquid does not seem to produce harmful effects, well not any short term effects, they submerge and continue advancing.

Before leaving the flooded area they run out of air, but after breathing the chemical they discover that it seems to transport oxygen to the lungs preventing them from drowning. Once they reach the end of the flooded area they resurface and decide to take a break to recover and remove as much of the chemical as possible from their bodies. The video seems to continue without any important incidents until the pair arrives at a room with Amy Rose and Doctor Eggman, who is inside one of his inventions, in the middle of the fight Tails appears piloting the Tornado and after the fight the group leaves the complex in the tornado.

The projection ends and the lights turn on, in the room seems to be a group of GUN officials, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the Chaotix. An official, the commander of Shadow the Hedgehog, begins to speak.

"What we've just seen is a recording from the last known location of the world renown hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Doctor Ivo Robotnik captured Amy Rose and took back control from one of his old facilities in West Side Island, then he proceeded to plant a series of explosives that, with the destruction of the complex, would produce a dangerous toxic cloud which would intoxicate hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Robotnik threatened to detonate the explosives if the 'Blue Blur' didn't show up and stooped him."

"The incident isn't a newsflash, at first seems to be just another plan to get rid of Sonic." Everyone in the room new that, since the very first attempt at world conquest, Doctor Eggman's plans have been Stooped by Sonic or Sonic has been a important obstacle, that wasn't the first time that the scientist tried to trap and destroy the Hedgehog. "The issue is the mysterious disappearance of Sonic from the the planet without a trace. A team found a disconnected robot submerged in the same substance of the video, within itself was found a chemical agent that would react violently with it, seems that the robot malfunctioned preventing the chemical reaction, analyses of the substance of the flooded area have been made, the results shows it to be harmless. During the search were found dozens of destroyed robots near the present residence of the blue hedgehog at Green Hill Zone, South Island, it seems that the incident at West Side Island has no relation with the disappearance of Sonic. This facts took place months ago and since then there hasn't been any news."

The projector is turned on once again, this time showing a picture. It was a photo of a Hedgehog similar, almost identical, to Sonic, but there was a huge difference, it was the photo of a female hedgehog. "This hedgehog appeared a few weeks ago in the company, or rather, in control, of several Eggman's robots, and this recording was made during a combat against the suspect."

A sound recording starts to play.  
Amy: "What you have done with **my** Sonic?  
????: "**Your **Sonic? I have not done him anything to **your** Sonic, you will have to ask Eggman for that one."

"We have determined that the suspect is not an android. After several DNA analyses comparing the blood found at a battle area with the DNA of Project Shadow and several normal hedgehog an other Mobians we've found 'unnatural' DNA sequences in proportions and locations similar to those of the black alien DNA within Shadow's genetic code, it has been confirmed that the strange DNA does not match with the Black Arms genetic code. Also every test shows normal results for a female, our scientists have discarded the possibility that the individual is transformed Sonic."

"The tests and the recording suggests that Doctor Robotnik has captured Sonic and with his DNA combined with the data of Project Shadow has produced an Ultimate Life form of his own to accomplish his dreams of World Domination, why a female is unknown and irrelevant. Without Sonic on our side and with this new threat Eggman could win this time, several strongholds of GUN have fallen at their mercy and our last Chaos Emerald was given to Shadow, one of the few with the ability to harness its power, the location of the other six is unknown, we presume they have been collected by the enemy "

"Now you know why we've called you here, the ones who have previously helped to stop the mad scientist, we need your help to stop the next offensive and change the course of the war, if you don't have any questions you may leave and do whatever you want, if you are hungry you can go to the cafeteria and we've designated rooms of your own to rest, Rouge and Shadow already know their way around the base, if you get lost you can ask them for directions."


End file.
